tradewindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alehouse/Temple
The Alehouse or Temple is a building found in ports in the Tradewinds series. Alehouses may serve many different purposes, but the two main functions are to provide useful game tips and to provide crucial information on trading. Tradewinds Classic In Tradewinds Classic, the Alehouse is found in all ports, with the exception of Lama Sut. When the alehouse is clicked on, the player is given two main options: "Talk with the Bartender" or "Buy a Round of Drinks". Selecting "Talk with the Bartender" can sometimes give the player game tips and tricks. This is free. Selecting "Buy a Round of Drinks" will cost a small amount of gold, between 20 and 100 gold. Choosing this will sometimes (but not all the time) reward the player with information on when prices are high or low for certain goods in certain ports at certain times, or when and where certain items are considered contraband. Very rarely, Mercenaries can appear in Alehouses, providing a third option in which the player can hire a Mercenary Ship. The Mercenary will help defend the players fleet for a few months in exchange for a small fee (usually a few thousand gold) Tradewinds 2 In Tradewinds 2, the locations of Alehouses in ports can is random, given that the buildings in ports are randomly generated, unlike Tradewinds Classic where each port had its own unchangeable layout. Alehouses function very similar to those in Tradewinds Classic. Speaking with the Bartender will give game tips while buying a round of drinks will provide economic information. However, the Mercenary feature is not implemented in Tradewinds 2. New Features In Tradewinds 2, the Alehouse in the player's starting port will contain the Local Trader, who sells powerful items that can affect certain aspects of gameplay, like cannon damage, storm chance, and interest rates. The Local Trader will not appear in any other alehouses, only the one in the port the player starts the game in. Additionally, visiting the Alehouse and/or Local Trader may be part of a quest issued in Story Mode. The latter function is not available in Free Trade Mode, as the player cannot accept quests. Tradewinds Legends In Tradewinds Legends, the Alehouse is now called the Temple. Port buildings are randomly generated as in Tradewinds 2, however the probability of a port having a Temple is very high and it is rare to see a port without one. Entering and choosing "Speak with the Priest" will provide game tips while choosing "Pay a Tithe" will provide economic information as buying a round of drinks did in the Alehouse. However, the price of Tithes can be lowered if the player possesses certain items, such as the Acolyte's Ring. The Local Trader feature is not used in the Temple, the role being filled by the Magic Shop which is now a separate building entirely. Quests may still involve travel to the Temple in Story Mode, as in Tradewinds 2. As Quests are unavailable during Free Trade Mode, this last function will not ever be offered in Free Trade Mode. Tips * Buying a round of drinks at an Alehouse, or paying a Tithe at a Temple can be a great way to find out where to buy low and sell high. The information will include a cargo type, where it is being offered at a low or high price, and at what time of the year. Smart players can use this to their advantage, finding out where cheep goods are offered, and where they can be sold for large profits. * Buying a round of drinks also tells what items are contraband where, and at what time, preventing costly losses.